


The Sacral Chakra Series

by thescariestadverbs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Choking, Cum Swallowing, Deep Throating, Deepthroat, Hand Job, M/M, Voyeurism, body juices, gagging, making fun of yoga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescariestadverbs/pseuds/thescariestadverbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is trying to stimulate his Sacral Chakra.....</p><p> </p><p>(We're sorry for killing Cas off in like all of our fics... we hope this makes up for it?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sacral Chakra Series

Cas was the type of angel-born-again-human who loved a little risk in his daily activities. From Dean’s perspective it wasn’t all completely bad, and he understood. He’d done the drug experimentation years ago, and the whole adrenaline junkie jumps from mountains into shallow water, he’d done that too. But now that Dean finds himself at an age where he doesn’t feel the need to “experience” life at every opportunity, it’s up to Cas to push him into something a little more everyday. Cas and Dean, exploring their newly defined profound bond, which is destined to take giant leaps of faith.... right past the kiddie pool, and straight into the sloppy spunk-filled deep end. 

It’s Cas’s need to stimulate his “Sacral Chakra,” or slutty phase as Dean usually refers to it, that has Dean itching to escape tonight. When they talked about it two days earlier Dean agreed that Cas should, indeed, get face fucked if he needed too. They also agreed that it just wasn’t Dean’s style. So when they spotted the man sitting on the edge of his own classic Chevy outside the gay bar they intended to stalk, they found the perfect solution. 

However, now that Dean finds himself watching a stranger massage Cas’s shoulders as the former angel wrestles with the man’s belt, he’s feeling a little less compliant with the whole idea. To distract himself he busies himself with opening the nearest bottle of whiskey and pouring himself a steep glass before plopping loudly into the only chair. The guy, who’s in his early to mid forties and reeks of Old Spice, is grinning at Cas like he just won the lottery. He’s running his wedding band clad hand through his hair and lower, so he can run his fingers over Cas’s lips. He pulls Cas forward by his jaw to kiss him roughly, and Dean hears Cas saying ‘no’ in his hushed baritone voice. 

“No kissing,” Dean intervenes, holds his hand out as if he’s presenting the deal breaker. “No kissing on the mouth. He told you what he wants, no extras. Got it?” When they brought the guy back to their room Cas didn’t waste any time in telling the guy he wanted him to fuck his face. The man couldn’t have seemed more interested, and even now, didn’t flinch under the instruction. 

“Yeah, that sounds fine. We can do this Pretty Woman style, no problem, boys,” is his answer. He leans down to run a line of wet kisses under Cas’s jaw and press his teeth into his pulse. The stranger whose name Dean can’t remember, moves his hands back up Cas’s face to study him and smiles widely again. “Fuck you guys are hot,” he runs his hands down Cas’s neck to undo the top buttons of his flannel shirt. “You should take this off,” he tells Cas. 

Cas is looking at the man’s eyes when he undoes his shirt. It’s unnerving for Dean to see him so captivated by a stranger, but he holds himself back. Cas wastes no time in getting onto his knees and releasing the stranger’s half-hard cock from his pants. He glances at Dean, who nods despite himself, before taking the tip in his mouth. Dean can feel himself starting to get hard while he watches, having an idea just how talented Cas’s mouth has gotten to be. It’s not long before the stranger’s cock is fully erect and he’s got his hands on Cas’s head. In the darker lighting Dean can see Cas’s neck muscles flexing as he sucks eagerly, and Dean has to adjust his pants.

“Relax your throat, baby,” instructs the stranger, “or this isn’t going to happen the way you want.” The man jerks Cas’s head back, grumbling “teeth” in the process. He holds Cas’s head with one palm to pull himself out of the way before insisting two fingers through swollen lips, shoving them deep and holding them there, letting Cas’s throat convulse around them and adjust. “Suck on them, swallow them, and just breathe. Relax” he says softly, while making eye contact with Dean. “Good boy,” he coos, still keeping Dean’s stare, the man’s grin widens as Cas swallows around his fingers and gags heavily, his back heaving. 

Cas moans, reaches down to jerk himself a few times through the opening of his own jeans, his legs shaking with discomfort. The stranger thrusts his fingers in and out of his mouth a few times then holds them there again before wiping them on Cas’s cheek, and squeezing his mouth tightly so his lips pucker up. Cas grins through a gulp of air, he lets a gob of spit bubbles make its way down his chin for the man to rub his thumb through. Dean glances down into his drink, feeling jittery, and hot, and is certain the sound of Cas choking on cock will make him lose it before the party even gets started. He downs the whiskey in one go. 

The room is nicer than what they would have normally picked, and cleaner. Dean had insisted on a clean room, like maybe the cleanliness of it would make what they were doing easier to swallow, no pun intended. The room smells like a swimming pool, the chemical reaction of bleach and windex making him feel even more twitchy. Part of him wonders how they ended up here in the first place. He knows he can’t say no to Cas - but this? This is pushing it. He leans back and tries to calm his nerves. He can hear the sniveling already. Cas, on his knees, eyes and nose running from the guy’s cock hitting the back of his throat. 

Dean adjusts himself in his jeans when he hears Cas choke a second time and he sees his eyes fill with the sting of tears. He’s doing this for Cas he reminds himself. He tries not to look at Cas’s face, but he can’t help himself. He can see the man’s cock through the hollow of Cas’s cheek. He can see Cas struggling to swallow, to adjust. He can see Cas gasping for air and trying to breathe through his nose. He’s turning red. Dean’s about to step up and tell the man to slow down when he sees Cas’s hand jerking eagerly.

Dean, himself, never really pushed Cas to take more than he could, and preferred to flow in the moment. Letting him move over one thing to the next, and back again. But that was besides the point now. Dean focuses on the string of spit that stretches between Cas’s bottom lip and the mans cock, and Cas’s white knuckle grip on the guy’s thigh.“That’s right, honey. Stick out your tongue and swallow it,” Dean can see Cas complying, sticking out the expanse of his flat pink tongue, and looking up towards the man who rests the tip of his cock on it. “Good boy,” the man says to Cas as he folds his hands over the back of Cas’s head to push him forward. 

The room is quiet except for the dull buzz of the radio, Cas’s slurping noises, and the man humming encouraging words down at him as he takes more cock into his mouth without choking. The man pulls back, lets Cas flick his tongue over the head of his cock, before pushing himself forward to pump in and out of his mouth quicker than before. The stranger’s breath hitches, he moans and looks up at the yellow tinged ceiling. He holds Cas’s head in place for only a second when Dean hears Cas try to swallow a gulp of air, his throat stretching around cock so Dean can see him swallow around it. Cas makes a strangled sound, and it sounds like a squeak before a full on gag as Cas’s body hinges forward as if to stop himself from retching. When their company finally releases him, the sucking just ends up sounding louder and wetter, and when the man pulls back there’s a stringy mess of precome and spit spilling over Cas’s reddened lips.

Dean bounces his leg up and down, rubs a hand over his knee and lets it run up, over the zipper of his jeans. He’s tingling with adrenaline to get up and assert his dominance, to even touch Cas gently, or to cruelly shove his head onto the man’s dick and hold it there until he gags again. “Look at him,” Dean says. He pushes himself back into the chair to rest his head against the back of it, his eyes feeling heavy with liquor. “Look him in the eyes, Cas,” he demands. Cas opens his eyes, struggling to adjust himself and look up around his throat full of cock. He reaches his hands up the man’s torso to hold him back for just a second of air. The carpet squeaks under the movement of Cas’s knees, and he hums low in his throat when the man taps his cheek with the side of his cock impatiently. Dean hears a car door slam shut just outside their doorway, he turns back to lock their own door, not letting his eyes leave the sight of Cas’s puffed out cheek when the man uses himself to stuff the inside corner of Cas’s mouth like a toothbrush. 

Dean doesn’t realize he’s been stroking himself outside his jeans until he reaches for the zipper and he can feel the heat of his cock straining against it. He tries to bury the embarrassment of having been so turned on by the sight of Cas choking on a strangers dick, but when no one notices he pulls his cock out to jerk himself deliberately slow. He’s watching Cas trying to hold himself up. He’s watching Cas’s eyes water and the spit soaking his chin. He’s watching Cas try to take it deeper and deeper into his throat. For a moment Dean wonders what that kind of power would feel like. He pictures Cas choking on his dick, his eyes begging for oxygen and Dean’s the only one who could give it to him. 

The man pulls out of Cas’s mouth and hauls him to his feet, “Get naked and lie on the bed,” he says. The man adjusts Cas so he’s laying lengthways across the bed, and Dean has a direct view of the side of Cas’s face hanging just off the edge. His lips are shining with precome and spit, and his cheeks are glowing with a deep blush. The man wastes no time before he’s positioning himself, ready at Cas’s lips. All Dean can think about is the sounds Cas is making. The choking, heaving, panting, breathing, retching noises coming from his lover’s throat. Dean  
runs his hand over the head of his cock and tries not to thrust up into it. 

He hears another hitch in the man’s breathing, his thrusts are starting to become more erratic and Dean knows he’s getting close. He’s almost glued to the back of the seat, his hand stops moving and he’s holding his breath. Ready for the big finale. Cas’s skin has gone pink all over, tinted bright red from the ambient lighting, and he’s scratching at the man’s thighs. It’s like Dean’s watching in slow motion, the way Cas is splayed out with his legs and arms jerking, clawing. Cas’s cock, forgotten, is almost purple. Dean stares at it for a moment until he hears Cas choke again and he’s brought back to reality. 

Dean finds himself staring down at Cas’s body constricting and moving his hips upwards to pleasure himself. Reaching out, Dean runs his hand over Cas’s sweaty stomach, and takes a deep breath in. Dean swears he can hear his heart beating. Thoughtlessly, he moves forward onto the bed, he rubs his hand up the expanse of Cas’s exposed stomach, and feels his own cock jump as the muscles contract with his touch. He hears Cas’s muffled moan. “Gonna give you want you need Cas. Cover you in come like the dirty little slut you want to be,” 

Dean moves his body between Cas’s open legs and spreads them further. He smells the heat of Cas’s body, all sweat and sex, and he lets his fingers graze the tip of the poor ex-angel’s desperate cock, twists them upwards before jerking him. Cas’s body flexes in response, he leaks onto Dean’s fingers, but he’s pinned to the bed by the other man’s constant thrusting and unable to arch up for more friction. He can barely moan his mouth is so full, and there are thick strings of spit leaking over his face and down into the sheets beneath him. 

Dean places kisses on Cas’s thighs and hip bones, licks his way down to his balls and breathes in his scent with a wicked grin. Looks up just in time to see their company begin plowing into Cas’s mouth with more force than before, wet slurping, gurgling and sucking, and Cas stretching out his hands desperately, grasping for skin - so Dean reaches out and grabs his hand. He feels Cas’s fingers squeeze his own and just the connection is almost enough to send him over the edge, “I’m gonna come all over you babe,” he says in the moment. Still holding Cas’s hand Dean moves so he can feel Cas’s cock against his. The feel of Cas’s skin is almost unbearable and Dean uses his free hand to jerk himself. “I’m gonna come while your throat is full of cock, and you're choking down his jizz like a whore. Fuck your chakra shit. You’ll be tasting dick for weeks.” 

“Seeping through your pores,” the man laughs between thrusts. 

Dean reaches up to collect some of the spit running down Cas’s chin to slick himself with before grabbing his cock again and yanking it. Instead of talking Dean just grunts himself into orgasm, still fully dressed, and managing to mumble a “fuck, nng - Cas,” between heavy breaths as he milks himself dry all over Cas’s spread legs, and crotch. Cas arches up to meet him, and flexes his ass so he can dry hump the air between them. He massages Dean’s come all over his body, mixing it with the mess on his chin and neck. 

Dean wipes his own fingers through the come and mix of drool before climbing back down between Cas’s legs. He runs his fingers down Cas’s thigh towards his opening. “Gonna make you come now,” he says before pushing two fingers into Cas’s hole, twisting them back and forth, in and out. Cas bends his knees, and plants his feet solidly on the bed to brace himself as his body bounces with each thrust from their honored guest. Dean rubs his cheek against the head of Cas’s cock, and Cas flinches at the sudden contact. “Augh,” Cas says when he finally has room to breathe as the stranger pulls back to keep himself from coming. 

Dean tilts his head up and sees how completely wrecked Cas is, his head hanging exhaustingly over the side of bed with his arms splayed loosely at his sides, hips rocking up and down weakly. Dean wets his lips, digs his fingers into Cas’s hips to keep him in place and pins him to the bed before swallowing his cock in one quick motion, sucking hard as he moves back up his length. “Nnng Dean,” Cas says, lifting an arm in the air in slow motion, moving it so he can grab onto the man above him. “Please - oh,” he gasps. Dipping his head back and sticking out his tongue as an invitation, Cas urges the man to take him again. “Fuck me. Do it,” he tells him with a hand cupped around the man’s ass cheek.

Dean is slurping loudly when the man re-enters Cas’s mouth with a groan. He can see the man’s dick filling up Cas’s throat with each thrust, and he tries to match the pounding of his fingers into Cas’s prostate with the cock that’s hitting the back of this throat over and over again. Cas is twisting and writhing on the bed now, whining and choking and drooling. The man has his hands hooked around Cas’s chin to hold his mouth in place as he gets close to unleashing his load. “Swallow it,” Dean says forcefully, “you wanted it so you better swallow it all.” Cas whimpers in reply, choking as the man hits his gag reflex again. 

The man is thrusting violently into Cas’s face, holding his head so he can go as deep as possible, “just move your fucking teeth and take my load,” he says, pumping in and out of Cas. “Ungh-fuck, boy - just,” and he arches his back as he starts to come. He’s holding Cas’s head in place so Cas can’t pull away. Cas’s hips start jerking as come hits the back of his throat. He’s retching so hard it’s coming back out of his mouth so rapidly that it covers his cheeks and chin, and flows down his neck in big globs. Cas is trying to swallow as much as he can between gagging and choking on the onslaught of thick, white come. He comes, spurting all over Dean’s face and hair with a moan of pleasure that sounds like a sob.

There is something so utterly primal and sexual about seeing his lover struggling to swallow the come of a stranger and for a moment Dean just lies there, trapped between Cas’s knees, and watches them. Cas and the man above him are vibrating with aftershock. Cas lying breathless on the bed, with an arm hanging off the side of it, the other braced against his heaving chest. The man reaches for his clothes after wiping himself off with his discarded undershirt. He shrugs back on his pants and button up, while Dean continues watching Cas. 

“Here’s my card,” the man says, throwing a piece of paper on top of Cas, “call me anytime.” He winks at Dean and heads towards the door sluggishly. When he hears the door close Dean reaches out a finger and draws it lazily over the come drying on Cas’s stomach. Cas just smiles, and pants, and lies on the come soaked sheets completely sated. 

Still holding Cas’s smile Dean chuckles to himself and then lies down beside him,“so,” he says as Cas lays his head on top of his arm, “did that stimulate your sexy chakra or what?”


End file.
